


Letters in the Rain

by Geoduck



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, I'll leave it ambiguous who he is writing to, It can be to your preferred Ryouga ship, One Shot, Ryouga gets lost a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: Sometimes, it's just too wet to leave the tent.With nothing else to do, Ryoga Hibiki writes letters.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Letters in the Rain

July 14, Nagano Prefecture

My love, 

I miss you terribly. Every day that passes where I do not see your smiling face feels like torture to me.

I had traveled a long way today when the rain began pouring, a far heavier rain than is typical for this time of year. Overcoming many difficulties, I was able to pitch camp. I am lying down right now, listening to the rain beating the roof of the tent. 

Hopefully this storm will taper off tonight, so I can set off tomorrow and be by your side soon. 

You are never far from my mind. 

Love, 

Ryoga Hibiki

* * *

July 15, Nagano Prefecture

My love, 

Alas, the rain has been unremitting. It is beating down as hard as ever, if not harder. 

It would be foolish for me to set off in such dismal weather, so here I will stay with my pen, my paper, and my thoughts. 

How I wish you were here beside me, so we could listen to the rain together. If I were holding your hand and looking into your eyes, the sound of raindrops would be delightful, rather than dull and dreary.

Missing you dearly, 

Ryoga Hibiki

* * *

July 16, Nagano Prefecture

My love,

This is starting to get ridiculous. This is the third day, and the rain has not let up for a moment (unless it has happened during my sleep). I'm actually starting to get a bit concerned. I can't stay cooped up in this tent forever. Eventually, I will need some fresh provisions. 

If we were together, this interminable waiting would be a joy, but alone, it is the most monotonous experience of my life. 

I am praying to every god I know of to let this weather change, so that I can be freed from this place and rush to your side.

Tonight I will be dreaming of holding you in my arms.

Your devoted, 

Ryoga Hibiki

* * *

July 17, Lauterbrunnen, Switzerland

My love, 

As you might guess from the address of this letter, some things have happened. Apparently I was slightly mistaken. This is not Nagano Prefecture. I must have taken a wrong turn at some point. What I thought was Mount Hotaka turns out to have been the Swiss Alps. An easy mistake to make, as they look frighteningly similar. 

I've been informed by the local authorities (who are very polite, and who make excellent tea) that I was camping directly beneath a waterfall. My understanding of English is not great, so I may not have understood everything they told me. When I suggested to them that the stream of the waterfall must have changed from its original course to land on my tent in the last two days, they seemed to agree with me. They didn't say so directly, but their uproarious laughter at my suggestion indicated to me that they understood the cosmic irony. Very nice, understanding people, the Swiss.

Right at this moment, I'm sitting in a van. They are being extremely generous in giving me a ride to the airport and buying me a ticket back home. I'm not sure exactly why they insist on calling it “deportation” and why they feel it necessary for me to wear handcuffs (which makes writing this quite wearisome). I do hope they'll let me buy a souvenir on the way. I don't want to show up empty-handed. 

I rejoice that I will soon be by your side. Perhaps I will have the courage to give you these letters and tell you my true feelings. 

I love you, 

Ryoga Hibiki


End file.
